Black Velvet
by Nevermore Ravyn
Summary: This story is about Nana and Hachi. Of course the other characters will be playing a big role as well. So, I love the idea of Nana and Hachi getting together. Once again. please positive feedback. This fanfic, like the other, is rated M: Viewer Discretion Advised.
1. Chapter Ichi

**ATTENTION: My story will only have a little bits and pieces of the actually Anime/Manga. The rest is not...So...Much there. Lol. Its a fanfic after all, you can make up things along the way. Yeah...Enjoy :D**

"_Have you ever wondered how people look at the world? Do they look at the glass half full? Half empty? Do they act stupid when they find love? Do they just try to hide what is actually inside? Or do they find a good fucked up reason to lie, and fill the need to keep going? I used to see the glass half empty...And still do. Heh. Funny, I never thought in a million years, that one person could change someone's perspective on life. I sure as hell will never want to look at a glass half empty ever again...What in the hell would I see in life, if I go back to those troubling time? Here is the truth. We are surrounded by posers, liars, wishful thinkers, cheaters, abusers, users...The list goes on and on. But in this case, drinking was my only cure, and smoking was just another way to forget all of the pain. Just a little drag, and releasing the intoxicating nicotine back into the air. I love it. Its my body after all. And if people get poisoned with my smoking ways, then to hell with them. Because in the end, they should never be around me_..."

**Black Velvet: A Nana x Hachi Love story**

Nana sighed, as she watched the snow to continue to fall, her breath was now kissing the window that her head leaned up against on. Her ear buds were blaring music into her ears, as she just sat there. She was hearing murmuring beneath the sounds of her punk music. Nana wanted to get to Tokyo, and start a new life. A better life. Things were hard, she had to watch Ren just walk away from their love, or was their life loveless? Nana took in a deep breath, as she awaited for the train to go, "Dammit, can we even fucking move?" Nana whispered in a very hushed up tone. Finally, Nana lowered her head, as she crossed her arms. The music still blaring in her ears, she had missed the conductor speak over the PA:

"We will have about three hour delay." The male stated over the intercom,

Nana sighed, no words left her luscious thin lips. She was now lipping the music, soon, the train jolted forward. Nana's eyes shot open, she saw a girl get hit by her guitar, "Are you okay?" She asked, as she pulled out her ear buds,

"So...Sorry." Hachi whispered, "Wait...Is this seat open?" Hachi asked,

Nana sighed, but when their eyes connected, for the first time. The singer seemed rather tongue tied, she finally cleared her throat, "Do you see another seat open?" Nana asked coldly,

"N...No. I am sorry. I will look again..." Hachi replied, she was about to leave,

"You are one dense chick, huh?" Nana smirked, "Just sit down. And sorry about the guitar." Nana shrugged as she watched clumsy girl sit down next to her, "I hope that you didn't bang up my guitar too much." Nana rolled her eyes, as she looked out the window again. Her hues looked towards the girl staring at her through the reflection, "Do you have a staring problem?" Nana asked, as she turned to look at the female,

"I...I am sorry." Hachi whispered, "_She is absolutely gorgeous._" Hachi blushed to her thoughts, "_And her eyes_..._Are_..._Captivating._" Hachi thought, as she sighed, "So, when will this train start moving?" Hachi asked,

"Shit, I don't know. I haven't been listening to the nagging bastard." Nana stated coldly, she knew that this trip was going to be long. She happened to look over to the girl, who was now texting rather fast, "Damn...You text fast." Nana stated to the obvious actions,

Hachi giggled, "I have gotten really good at it. And I am texting my boyfriend." Hachi smiled ever so softly, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Nana." Hachi stated, her smile was soft. Her heart was starting to beat hard, as she kept looking into the female's eyes,

"Nice." Nana replied, as she waved a woman down, "Yeah can I get a beer..." Nana stopped as she looked at the girl next to her, "Make that two." Nana stated,

"Oh, I don't drink." Hachi waved her hands in front of herself,

"Uh huh, it'll take away the edge." Nana stated, "So, where are you headed?" She asked,

"Tokyo. Shoji lives there." Hachi gleamed,

"So, you left home to go be with a boy?" Nana asked,

Hachi pouted, "That is not true! I am going there to start a new life." Hachi whined,

"Yeah, for a guy." Nana rolled her eyes, as she chuckled,

"AH! What's so funny?!" Hachi asked, as she tugged on Nana's arms,

"Whoa whoa, keep your hands off the leather." Nana rolled her eyes, "And nothing is funny, besides the fact you are ditching your safety net to go on a wild goose chase for some dude. I would never do that. And its pretty damn sad that a girl, as beautiful as you, would settle for something so damn less." Nana shrugged, "But that's all really." Nana stated as she saw the beers arrive, "Thank you." Nana stated, as she popped open the beer, Nana shook her head, as she now handed the beer to Hachi, "Here hold this." Nana stated, as she brought a cigarette to her lips, and lit the end. She took in a deep breath, then exhaled the intoxicating fumes, "Alright, I will take that back." Nana stated, as she looked towards the girl, and let her brow arc upward, "People would call that freakishly staring at someone." Nana chuckled, as she smiled ever so softly towards the girl, "Well, I think the proper way to drink away the long ass ride to Tokyo, is with a toast." Nana smiled,

"OH! I know...To Shoji!" Hachi giggled,

"Uh, no. Because for two reasons. One, I don't know your summer crush." Nana grinned, "And two, I don't give a rats ass for him, either." Nana stated, then saw the girl get teary eyed, "Please tell me your not one of those girls, that when someone says something remotely hurtful, you bawl your pretty eyes out." Nana stated in a rather mocking tone,

"Well...What about...To us...Together on the train." Hachi smiled,

"Uh...Sure...That works." Nana stated, as she went to tap the beer can, "By the way, my name is Nana." Nana smiled, as she tapped their beers together, and then she took a swig of hers, and took in a deep drag then exhaled slowly. Soon Nana and Hachi were laughing and talking all the way to Tokyo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once the train pulled into the station, both Nana and Hachi left the train. Nana had her guitar on her back, and her ear buds were now blaring music in her ears, she smiled as she rolled her eyes. She saw Hachi run to her boy toy, "One sad chick." Nana thought, as she walked far away,

"SHOJI!" Hachi ran to her boyfriend, and literally leaped into his arms, "I missed you!" Hachi exclaimed,

"I missed you too, Nana." Shoji smiled,

"OH! I met a really cool girl on the train..." Hachi went to look around, "Uh...She must have left." Hachi pouted, as she felt Shoji's hand take her own, and soon they walked to Shoji's car, and they were on their way to his apartment, "You didn't have to wait that long for me..." Hachi whispered, "I would have found my way to your apartment,

"Nana, please. It was the least I could do. Plus, you are my girlfriend." Shoji stated with a soft smile, his hand soon took Nana's into his own, as they drove to his apartment. Once there, Shoji carried the now passed out Nana, to the bed, and tucked her in. "Nana Nana." Shoji chuckled, as he now got into the bed, and held Nana close, and went to sleep.

Things were pretty good for the first couple days. Hachi and Shoji's relationship seemed to become bleak. Hachi knew she needed to strike out on her own,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nana was standing in front of the window, looking out at the river. She had a guy showing her the apartment. Two bedrooms a rather spacious bathroom, and only for ¥70,000 a month. Nana was liking the apartment even more, Nana heard the door open,

"Oh...It seems we are too late." Mr. Ando stated,

"Yes, that is correct, my client has decided to take the place." Yokoi replied,

Nnaa slowly turned around to see Hachi, "_Are you kidding me?!_" Nana thought, as she watched the girl run to her, and trip on her own feet, "Who are you?" Nana asked,

"You...Forgot me?" Hachi asked, then felt Nana help her up,

"I remember you. You are the girl that came to Tokyo for a boy." Nana grinned, then heard the girl sniffle. Nana watched Hachi walk away with her realtor, Nana heard Hachi squealing,

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Hachi screamed,

"Uh, excuse me. I was here first." Nana stated,

"I thought you were undecided..." Mr. Ando mustered,

"No, I've decided. I will take it." Nana extended her hand, and Yokoi provided the lease. She grabbed the pen from Yokoi and went to sign the lease,

"NO! Please Nana! I need this place!" Hachi whimpered,

"Go and stay with your boy toy." Nana stated,

"I can't!" Hachi pleaded,

"And here I thought you two were lovey dovey." Nana snickered, "Or did you two break up?" Nana asked,

"No, but if I don't move out. We will! Please..." Hachi whimpered, Hachi and Nana heard Mr. Ando tell them about splitting the rent.

Nana's eyes shot wide, "Hell yeah. I..." Nana stopped, "Wait...If we do this...Promise me I will get privacy from your weird ass." Nana stated,

"I promise!" Hachi went to hug Nana,

Nana pulled away before Hachi could hug her, "No no. No one touches the leather." Nana stated, then extended her hand, "So, Nana do we have a deal?" Nana asked,

Hachi soon took Nana's hand into her own, and then shook on the deal, "Yes." Hachi couldn't help but feel a spark rush through the hand shake, as little as the shake was. Something sparked in her. "I...Okay, so I will move my stuff in tomorrow." Hachi stated, as she took her hand away from Nana's, and left the apartment.

Nana smirked, as she walked around the apartment a little more. Then walked out. She too would be at the apartment tomorrow unloading her stuff. She was wondering if later she would regret this decision by moving in with a complete stranger. They had only two things in common; their age and they had the same name. Yeah, Nana was starting to regret this already. Time could only tell what could be and what can't be.


	2. Chapter Ni

Nana was alone in the apartment, just as well. She loved the silence. She wasn't like the idea of being around Hachi. Things were just rather weird. Nana looked around the empty apartment, "Alright...I am going to pick this room." She whispered, Nana looked around the cold room. Then shook her head, and soon she popped into the bathroom, and began to run the water. She shrugged, then immediately made the water turn into a shower. Nana began to immediately shiver, "Oh shit oh shit!" Nana stated,

At the same time, Hachi was with Shoji, Junko and Kyosuke. Hachi was getting really excited, as she rang the door bell, a man slowly opened the door, "Oh...I am sorry. I must have gotten the wrong apartment." Hachi mustered, as she turned away with the group, but heard someone screaming, Hachi appeared into the doorway, "NANA!" Hachi screamed,

Nana arched her brow, she was just in a towel, as she appeared at the doorway, "Oh, hey Nana." Nana chuckled, as she now looked towards Yasu, "Yasu...Why is the water so damn cold?!" Nana asked in a demanding way,

"The gas company apparently hasn't turned it on. So, no hot water." Yasu stated,

"Just fucking great! How in the hell am I going to take a shower?" She asked, then shivered, "Dammit...Cold cold cold." Nana ran off, and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She took in a deep breath, as she slipped on clothes then reappeared into the room where everyone was standing around, "Alright..." Nana grinned, "Is this your boy toy?" Nana asked, as she pointed to Shoji,

"He isn't my boy toy! He is my boyfriend!" Hachi whimpered,

"Same dif." Nana rolled her eyes, "Alright...Uh...I guess I should be nice..." Nana looked around, she noticed that Yasu was being business like as usual, "Anyone want some tea?" Nana asked,

"OH! I will help!" Hachi exclaimed,

"Do you got glasses and a teapot?" Nana asked,

"Well...No." Hachi mustered,

"You are useless." Nana stated,

"It wouldn't matter anyway, you have no gas. In which the oven won't work either. Nor will the heat." Yasu smirked, as he handed Nana a cigarette, "Here." He leaned over and lit the end, he now took a long drag from his own cigarette.

"Alright, well I need to go to work." Shoji stated as he leaned in and kissed Hachi on the lips,

"Oh, please get a room, before I throw up." Nana stated, as she rolled her eyes. "Dammit...I am fucking freezing." Nana mustered, she then watched Shoji, Junko, and Kyosuke leave.

"Alright, I am going to go as well." Yasu stated,

"Ah come on, man. Why not stay the night?" Nana asked,

"I can't. I have work to do. Sorry." Yasu stated, as he leaned in and softly placed a kiss on Nana's forehead.

After Yasu left. Nana and Hachi just stood there. "Hmm...I think we need some stuff. Like glasses...Whatever, everything." Nana stated, as she saw Hachi staring at her, "Didn't we have a conversation on the train, about your eyes being glued to someone? Its creepy, Nana." Nana stated, as she walked out of the apartment with Hachi following her,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They went to a few shops together, Nana was forced into buying some ungodly glasses with little strawberries, "You know...You act like some sick loving puppy. You are too...Well, ya know. You follow people, and your obedient. I think I am going to call you Hachi." Nana grinned, "Plus, its a bit confusing, don't you think? To have two chicks in one place named Nana?" Nana asked,

"Hachi?! Can't it be a cuter name?!" Hachi pouted,

"Nah, Hachi is perfect for an obedient pet like you." Nana chuckled, as she watched Hachi's face just change drastically, "Ah, come on its funny. You need to lighten up, kid." Nana stated, as she went and paid for the items. And soon she was being dragged to a furniture store. She just wanted to go home. She felt like she was Hachi's girlfriend or something. Nana blushed to the idea of being Hachi's girlfriend, but immediately shook the idea out of her head, "I will take this lamp for my room." Nana stated, she was now actually smiling as she watched Hachi move fast through the store, Nana sighed. "Alright, Hachi, lets go." Nana stated, as she walked to the exit, then saw Hachi whip out a resume and handed the piece of paper to Mizukoshi.

Soon, Hachi and Nana walked out of the furniture store, knowing that they would get their stuff later on that day. Nana looked over to Hachi, that was now begging to go into a music store, "When will it end?!" Nana thought, once in the store. She looked at the poster of Trapnest, and saw Ren, "R...Ren..." Nana thought, as she felt a lump swallow her throat,

"I love Trapnest!" Hachi exclaimed, then looked over to Nana, "Nana..." Hachi whispered, as she looked towards Nana was looking, "Oh!" Hachi pointed out Takumi, Naoki and Reira,

"What about him?" Nana asked, then saw Hachi look at her confused, "The guitarist." Nana felt another knot,

"Oh, Ren?" Hachi shrugged, "He looks scary, I like nice guys." Hachi giggled, "OH! And I got a poster." Hachi watched Nana turn on her heel,

"That's nice, kid. You can put the poster in your room." Nana rolled her eyes, as they soon walked out. Nana just wanted to breathe, and Hachi? Was smothering her to no end. Nana was wondering if this would be the biggest mistake of her life. Once back at the apartment, Nana was reminded that they had no beds. Nana sighed loudly,

"Nana...We have no beds." Hachi pouted,

"That's cool, we can sleep in sleeping bags." Nana just sighed in annoyance, "Lets go spend more money! YAY!" Nana said coldly, she grabbed Hachi's hand and walked out of the apartment, yet again, and headed back to Mizukoshi's shop. Once there, Nana asked for two beds. "Now, back home we go." Nana scolded, once there, Nana was told by Hachi she was going to go see Shoji. As for Nana, she watched Hachi leave, and she took the Trapnest CD in her hands, and went to listen to the album, her heart immediately broke when she heard the guitar break into the song, she knew Ren was playing. She cried herself to sleep, just laying on the floor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Hachi was going to be late for work. Hachi smiled, as she managed to get to work on time. For some odd reason, she wasn't thinking about Shoji and some random chick named Sachiko, but her mind was on Nana. She began to blush, as she remembered the first time they met on the train. Her heart began to excel in speed, as she could see Nana's smile. She just wanted to go home already, she wanted...No, she needed to see Nana. Once her shift was over, she ran out and waved to her boss. Hachi literally ran to the apartment, she heard loud banging sounds, "Nana..." Hachi whispered, as she walked into the apartment, "Uh...Nana what are you doing?" Hachi asked,

"What does it look like?" Nana asked, "I am making chairs and a table. We got everything else. So, I thought why the hell not. I'll make a table and chairs. I just..." Nana looked towards Hachi, who just couldn't keep her eyes off of the singer, "Uh...Earth to Hachi." Nana stated,

Hachi cleared out her throat, "I love it!" Hachi exclaimed, as she finally shut the door behind her, "So...Wh..." Hachi tried to find the words, "So, how are you?" Hachi asked, "BAKA!" Hachi thought of herself,

"I am good. How was your first day at work?" Nana asked, as she now flipped the table up and set the legs down on the floor, "This actually looks good." Nana stated, as she smirked towards Hachi, "You still have that staring problem." Nana chuckled, then smiled,

"I KNEW IT! You can smile!" Hachi giggled,

"What you saw was a twitch." Nana smirked,

"Ah, come on! You like being around me!" Hachi then heard her own words, "_Or_..._Is it because I like being around her_..." Hachi thought, either way, they both liked being around each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After weeks of living together, Nana had finally opened up to Hachi. Nana shook her head, as Hachi begged her to come to the restaurant where Shoji worked, she wanted to surprise him. Nana reluctantly decided to go with Hachi, "The food better be worth it." Nana stated, things were weird between Shoji and Hachi. Nana could see that, they would spend less time together. And Hachi seemed distraught. Nana sighed, as they placed their orders. She watched a girl named Sachiko drop some plates and glasses,

"Oh, let me help you." Hachi smiled ever so softly, Hachi watched the girl run away. She didn't know what to do, she looked towards Nana, who only shrugged to the girl's actions. Hachi walked outside with Nana, after they paid for the meal, "Can we wait for, Shoji?" Hachi asked,

"Fine." Nana stated, as she watched Hachi shiver, "Here." Nana whispered, as she removed her leather jacket, and helped Hachi put the jacket on,

"But you will get sick!" Hachi pleaded with Nana,

"Nah, I am much stronger than you." Nana smiled, she felt Hachi wrap a scarf around her. And soon Hachi was leaning into Nana, "Why do I feel so warm around her?" Nana thought, "_Why do I want to just_..._Why do I wish I could be hers? And why do I wish that she will be mine?_" Nana thought, as she now looked up and saw Shoji running after Sachiko. They were hugging, but not like a friendly way, more like a lovey dovey way. Immediately Nana stood and walked to the male, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" She screamed as she grabbed Shoji's collar,

"Its my fault!" Sachiko began, "I knew he had a girlfriend! But I wanted to be with him! I love him!" Sachiko pleaded, and when she grabbed Nana's arm, she was swung down to the ground, "Please hit me, not him!" Sachiko stated,

"I plan on it. I plan on rearranging your pretty face." Nana spat out, then looked towards Hachi, "HACHI! FIGHT FOR YOUR MAN!" Nana screamed, then just saw Hachi crying. Nana growled as she punched Shoji hard, then once again. She left him with a black eye, and a busted lip. Then she turned her attention towards Sachiko and punched her in the face, "Enjoy the free fucking make-over." Nana stated, as she now ran after Hachi, "HACHI!" Nana screamed, once she caught up to Hachi, she wrapped her arm around Hachi and walked them home. Once there, she saw Hachi's heart continue to break in her eyes, finally Nana grabbed Hachi's hand, and made Hachi look at her in her eyes, "Hachi, you do not need a man to tell you are beautiful. Because you are beautiful. You don't need a man, to show you that you are loved. Because you are very loved by your friends." Nana stated with a soft smile, "Hachi..." Nana whispered, as she was trying to help Hachi out, "Hachi, please listen to me. You are beautiful, smart, and you have an amazing personality. You are sweet, and loving." Nana smiled, "Please do not think you need a man in your life to make you think otherwise." Nana hugged Hachi tightly,

"Sleep with me, please." Hachi gripped onto the short black haired female. "Please, Nana. I do not want to sleep alone." Hachi now pleaded with Nana.

Nana slowly picked up Hachi, "Then let us go." Nana smiled, as she walked them into her room, and set Hachi down on the bed. She slowly took off her leather jacket from Hachi's body, then slowly slid into bed with the female. She felt Hachi get ever so close, and Nana soon wrapped her arm around the crying female, "Its okay. I will always be here for you." Nana whispered, as she felt heart beating fast, "_Am I falling for her? Why do I feel happy that Shoji cheated on her?_" Nana thought as she watched Hachi fall asleep. And soon Nana fell asleep right after Hachi. She couldn't believe that this perfect girl laid with her. And the most she thought about this, she began to dream about how amazing things would be if her and Hachi were more than just friends. And unknown to her knowledge, Hachi was thinking about the same thing.


	3. Chapter San

As Nana awoke she saw that she had been holding Hachi, the time was only fifteen minutes passed one. "_Ugh_..._Why can't I sleep?_" Nana thought, she felt Hachi cuddle more into her, "_Stop_..._Stop, trying to get attached to Hach_i..." Nana thought, as she sighed. She felt tears slowly run down her cheeks, she tried not to sniffle, but that soon faded from her lips,

"Nana..." Hachi slowly awoke,

"Sorry...I had something in my eye." Nana rolled over,

"Nana, do not lie to me..." Hachi rolled Nana back over, "Why are you crying?" Hachi asked,

"I am not." Nana lied, she sighed, "I am going to go sleep in my bed." Nana slowly sat up, and went to leave but Hachi grabbed her hand, she turned towards Hachi, who immediately pressed her lips against Nana's. Nana's eyes were wide, then slowly began to close, as she began to return the kiss. She slowly lowered Hachi to the bed, and let her tongue barge into Hachi's mouth, and soon Nana moaned as she felt Hachi suck on her tongue. Nana's body was heating up...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nana's eyes were wide, "Dammit...It was only a dream." Nana sighed, as she looked towards Hachi who had wrapped herself around Nana like some python. Nana smiled softly, as she ran her fingers through Hachi's hair slowly, soon Nana had fallen asleep, "_I am falling for her. I know this now_..._For sure_..._I am falling for her._" Nana thought as she now was in a deep sleep. As the sun reached the window, Nana instantly woke up. "Damn, that is bright. We need blinds." Nana whispered, as she looked towards Hachi. Nana shook her head, as she slowly slid from Hachi's grasp, and went to the kitchen and began to make them breakfast. Nana could actually see herself with Hachi. And did she ever want to be with Hachi, "Who would have thought the girl I met on the train, months ago...Was stealing my heart..." Nana thought, as she began to scramble the eggs. She gasped as she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind, "Well, good morning to you, Hachi." Nana stated,

"Good morning, Nana-chan." Hachi whispered, as she took in the singer's scent. Hachi smelt the food, "It smells good. But you smell a lot better..." Hachi's eyes went wide, as she let the words fall from her lips, "Dammit." Hachi thought,

"Glad you think so." Nana stated, as she slowly let herself lean into Hachi's arms, "You are warm." Nana stated, as she put the eggs on two plates, "Alright, breakfast time." Nana stated, as she slowly pulled away from Hachi, she could hear a soft whine. She shook her head, then sat down and put a plate in front of where Hachi was going to sit, "How did you sleep?" Nana asked,

"Amazing. Would it be bad..." Hachi shook her head, "I slept amazing." Hachi whispered, as she looked at the eggs, and took a bite. "Oh...These are divine!" Hachi exclaimed,

Nana smiled warmly towards her, "I am glad that you think so. Are you glad that you get the day off?" Nana asked, she watched Hachi nod her head fast, "That is good." Nana then heard a knock at the door, "Who the hell is here..." She whispered, she opened the door and saw Nobu, she then slammed the door in his face,

"AW! Come on, Nana!" Nobu pleaded,

Nana opened the door, "What the hell are you doing here, Nobu?" Nana asked,

"Just the reaction I was looking for." He stated, "Oh, eggs!" Nobu ran in, and began to eat from Nana's plate,

"Oh, please, help yourself." Nana rolled her eyes, she now walked back to the table and sat next to Hachi, "Nobu, what are you doing here?" Nana asked,

"My rents kicked me out. And I was hoping that I could crash here." Nobu replied, "Please Nana...Please." Nobu begged, "I could..." He was cut off,

"You are lucky we have two bedrooms. You can sleep in one. I will sleep on this bench. And Hachi can sleep in her room." Nana stated,

"No! Nana, you can't sleep out here. You will get cold, and it is uncomfortable to sleep on." Hachi whispered, "You can sleep with me." Hachi whispered, as she lowered her face,

"Alright...I guess I am sleeping with Hachi." Nana stated, "Nobu...How did you know where I lived?" Nana asked, as she lit up a cancer stick, and took a slow and steady drag,

"Yasu, told me." Nobu smiled ever so softly, "I need to tell you something, Nana." Nobu began, "I think...I uhm...Like Yasu." Nobu bit down on his bottom lip,

"And we know that Yasu, is in love with me." Nana sighed, her right hand lowered to the bench, and soon she felt Hachi take her hand into her own. And soon Nana laced their fingers together. Nana took a drag from her cigarette, then exhaled slowly, "I don't know, Nobu. Maybe you have a chance." Nana stated, as she smiled, "You never know, Yasu may have lost feelings for me." Nana whispered, as she saw Nobu stand,

"Nana...I saw Ren. And it seems...Ya know he has moved on..." Nobu sighed,

"That's fine. I think I am moving on as well." Nana stated with a very warm smile,

"You were so cold, when you left. Someone must be making you warm up." Nobu stated with a very soft smile, "Nana, I hope that the person that is making you starting to open up...Sees that you like them." Nobu stated, "Nowwwww, let us go somewhere, I am bored!" Nobu whined,

Nana released Hachi's hand, and stood. She put out her cigarette, "Can I take a shower first?" Nana asked, she watched Nobu's head gesture a yes, "Good." Nana stated, as she went to the bathroom, and took a shower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Say...Nobu...How long have you known, Nana?" Hachi asked, as she began to bit down on her bottom lip,

"A while now...Why?" Nobu asked,

"I...I just wanted to know." Hachi whispered,

"Wait...Do you like Nana?" Nobu asked, with a very weird ass smile, and Hachi nod,

"I never really...Thought I could like girls...Until Nana. She makes me happy. She kicked my ex boyfriend's ass, for me." Hachi whispered, as tears began to roll down her face, "What...If she doesn't like me?!" Hachi asked, as she felt her heart breaking, "What if I making a fool out of myself..." Hachi asked,

"Hey hey. Nana is a very open person..." Nobu stopped, "Hachi, is it?" He asked, watching her nod, "You shouldn't ashamed of who you like or love even. I am not ashamed for falling for Yasu. I just hope I get a chance." Nobu stated with the softest smiles, "How much do you like, Nana?" He asked, looking towards Hachi,

"A lot actually...I am just nervous to tell her..." Hachi whispered, by this time, Nana was standing at the bathroom door hearing everything that was being said, "Nobu...How did you know that you were falling for Yasu?" Hachi asked,

"Well, you know when you are around them...Your heart just doesn't want to stop screaming. You get so nervous, that every single word that comes out, sounds rather stupid, yet makes sense at the same time." Nobu continued, "But the best feeling, is when you are around them. And when there is just silence, you can hear their heart beat, and it makes such a soft melody against your ears. You know when you can't stop thinking about them. You just want them to hold you. You want to be the one to make them smile. And when you see them smile, and you know it was because of you...That is when you truly realize, that you are no longer falling, but have landed on the ground, because you see, Hachi. That is when you know that you are in love." Nobu smiled,

Hachi blushed, as she was thinking that most of those things she was feeling for Nana, "_Could I be really falling love with, Nana?_" Hachi thought, she heard a door shut. "I want to know what it feels like to be truly loved. Not worry whether or not I am going to get cheated on. Or whether or not, I am going to stand there crying..." Hachi whispered,

"Look, I see how you looked at Nana. And I know, Nana is not that way. Stop letting yourself get in the way. Tell her." Nobu stated with a warm smile. Soon he saw Nana exit the bedroom, "Hey, Nana." Nobu smiled, "Nana...Do..." Nobu sighed,

"I called Yasu." Nana stated, "And I think he likes you too. When him and I talked, he got all tongue tied when I brought your name up." Nana stated, then saw Hachi leave to take a shower, "Nobu..." Nana looked as the door shut, "I love, Hachi." Nana whispered, "But how in the hell do I tell her?" Nana asked, then watched Nobu's smile grow even more wide, "Creepy..." She stated, she now heard the same speech that Nobu just had got done telling Hachi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nobu, Hachi, and Nana, spent the day going about Tokyo. Nobu was exhausted, and soon Hachi and Nana was too. The day had come and gone. And night time seemed so free. Nobu did love the sites. But one sight he loved, was how close Hachi and Nana were getting. They were laughing, and hold each other's hands. He wanted to see them get together, "Alright. I am going to go to bed." Nobu whispered, instead of going to Nana's room, seeing he didn't know each one was Nana's or Hachi's. He went into Hachi's.

"Wai..." Nana stated, as she saw Hachi shake her head,

"Its okay." Hachi whispered, she heard the door shut then she heard the lock, "I guess he wants privacy." Hachi giggled, she walked to Nana's room, and began to get undressed, "Hey, Nana." Hachi began,

"Yes?" Nana stated in a questioning tone,

"Did you have fun today?" Hachi asked,

"Yes. I did." Nana stated, "Why do you ask?" Nana asked,

"I was just wondering. It was the first I saw you smile so much. And even laugh." Hachi whispered, she now saw Nana right in front of her, "Nana..." Hachi whispered,

"There is one thing I have been dying to do." Nana whispered, as she pulled Hachi close,

"Wh..What is that..." Hachi asked, and soon she felt Nana's lips against her own. Hachi didn't hesitate, she slowly wrapped her arms around Nana's neck, and let one of her hands slide into Nana's black tresses. Soon Hachi felt Nana's tongue enter her mouth. Her tongue took Nana's tongue hostage, as she began to soft suck against Nana's pink muscle. Soon she was lowered onto the bed, she kept herself close to Nana, as the kiss only heated up. Soon Hachi felt Nana pull away, she whined softly,

"What's wrong?" Nana asked,

"I...I really liked that kiss." Hachi blushed, then leaned into Nana's neck to hide her blushing face. She stayed close to Nana, until she felt Nana pull her close, she cuddled up against Nana, she knew now this wasn't a crush, nor did she just like her. She had fallen for Nana. Hachi was now grateful that Shoji cheated. And dumped. And the best part, Nana kicking his ass. Why? Because she could move on. To who? Nana, right? Only time would tell. Soon, Hachi was asleep in Nana's arms, they both slept peacefully together. One thing that they were both regretting was getting an apartment with two rooms. Hachi wanted to sleep with Nana, and Nana wanted to sleep with Hachi.


	4. Chapter Yon

Nana slowly awoke, the time was only two o'clock. She smiled, as she saw a body. She knew that the body was Hachi's. But she couldn't really see Hachi, but she now heard Hachi talking in her sleep,

"Nana...I missed you..." Hachi whispered in her sleep, "Why...WHY?! Can't you see I love you?!" Hachi jolted upward from the nightmare, slammed her head into Nana's face,

"Mother fucker.." Nana stated,

"Oh, my god, Nana." Hachi whispered, as she immediately got out of bed then tripped in the dark, "Dammit!" Hachi stated, she was trying to find the light switch, soon she felt Nana kick her, and tumble over her,

"Dammit!" Nana called into the dark, she now flipped the light switch, "Whew..." Nana stated, "Am I bleeding?" Nana asked,

"No." Hachi giggled, "I am so sorry Nana." Hachi felt Nana pull her into her arms, "Mmm, warm." Hachi thought, "Nana, I didn't mean to hit you." Hachi whispered, "I had a very bad nightmare..." Hachi mustered,

"Its okay. Really. I want to be here for you." Nana stated, with a warm smile. She now rested her head against Hachi's shoulder, and kept her close, "I gotta admit, you were really annoying when I met you, now you turned out to be a really cool chick." Nana teased Hachi, she now heard Hachi whine, "What's wrong?"

"Was I really that annoying?" Hachi asked with a pout,

"Just a little bit, babe." Nana stated, as she now helped Hachi up and went back to the bed, "We need one of those clappers...So, I can just clap my hands..." Nana was cut off, as Hachi straddled her, "Hac..." Nana didn't get anything else out, as their lips pressed up against each other. Soon their bodies grew hot. But Nana pulled away, "We should go to sleep." Nana stated, then got up and turned off the light. She then tripped over something in the dark, "Son of a bitch!" Nana exclaimed, she got up and limped to the bed. She now got into the bed, and held Hachi. "_I love you, Hachi._" Nana thought, but deep down she was scared to even tell Hachi, of her feelings.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the morning, Nana looked around and saw Hachi was missing. "Hachi?" Nana asked in the bright room. She yawned then smelt food, burnt food. "_What the hell_..." She thought, as she got out of the bed, and went to see what was going on, "Hachi..." Nana walked to her, she was crying, "Hachi, what's wrong?" Nana knelt down to her,

"I wanted to make you and Nobu a good breakfast...Instead I burnt it." Hachi felt Nana hug her,

"Lets cook together." Nana whispered, Nana threw out the burnt food, then began to make something with Hachi. Nana looked over to Hachi, who was red as hell, "Are you sick? You are really red." Nana stated,

"No...I just like you a lot." Hachi's eyes widen to her confession, "I..." Hachi was cut off, as she felt a kiss against her lips,

"I li..." Nana began to whisper again Hachi's lips, but Nobu had woken up, "Hey Nobu." Nana stated, as she helped Hachi flip the eggs, "Wait...Don't you have to work?" Nana asked,

"In three hours." Hachi pouted, she helped Nana, and the meal was complete, Hachi took a bite, "This is really good." Hachi giggled,

Nobu was next to take a bite, "Damn! Nana! Amazing!" Nobu stated,

"I didn't make it. Hachi did." Nana smiled, she watched Hachi go to say something, "No." She lipped towards Hachi. Nana sat next to Nobu, "So, Nobu, I want to go guitar shopping today. Help me." Nana stated, Nobu gleamed,

"ALRIGHT!" He stated in absolute excitement, "Oh, I need a new guitar as well." Nobu stated,

"Sure you do. You just want me to buy you one, you ass." Nana pushed Nobu gently, "Alright, fine. Nobu, how long are you going to stay here?" Nana asked,

"Hopefully, forever. So, I can share a room with Nana." Hachi whispered, she realized that she may have said that a little bit to loud, she looked up, both Nana and Nobu were staring at her, she immediately blushed, "Gomen ne." She whispered,

"No, its fine. I will stay until Nana gets sick and tired of my ass." Nobu stated, with a smirk,

"What if I said, I am already sick and tired of you?" Nana laughed, as she nudged him, "Alright, I am going to get ready." Nana leaped over Nobu and rushed to the bathroom, and began to take a shower. "Clean clean clean." Nana was rather upbeat. She had fallen for Hachi, but to her this was moving a little to fast, "_Take it slow._" Nana thought, she got out of the shower, and saw Hachi, "Hey." Nana smiled,

"Sorry...I need to get ready." Hachi whispered, she felt a soft peck against her lips,

"Have a good day at work, Hachi." Nana whispered, then walked out with only a towel wrapped around her. Nana went to her bedroom and got dressed, by the time Hachi got out, both Nana and Nobu were gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

Nana and Nobu were skipping merely, "I am so happy!" Nana stated, "I never...Thought Hachi would fall for me." Nana's right eye twitched,

"Well, you better claim her as your own, before she just finds someone new." Nobu stated,

"I know...But how...Should I ask her out on a date?" Nana asked,

"I would start there. Maybe...Here. Get her these flowers." Nobu smiled,

"Hmm, I am not sure what kind of flowers she likes..." Nana whispered,

"Get all of them? And if she cringes at some, you know they are wrong. If she smiles at them, then you know she likes them. Or she might be one of those type of people, that tends to smile at the thought, but hate what she sees." Nobu was pegged in the arm, "Damn, that hurt." Nobu's eyes went wide, as he saw a call coming from Yasu. "What do I do?!" Nobu began to panic,

"Uh, answer it. Duh." Nana stated, as she looked through the flowers, "Uh...What to get..." Nana whispered, "Excuse me." Nana got the attention of the floweriest,

"Yes, deary." The elderly female spoke,

"I was wondering, there is someone special in my life. And I was wondering what sort of flowers I should get them. Saying...I want to be more than friends, go on a date with me." Nana whispered, she heard the elderly woman giggle,

"Is it a he or a she?" She asked,

"Ho...How is that relevant?" Nana asked,

"Its always relevant. Men really don't like flowers, unless they are giving them. Girls love flowers, unless for some reason they hate them. So, girl or boy?" She asked,

"Girl." Nana blushed,

"Then these." She brought Nana to a huge selection of Roses, "They claim love." She smiled, "I can tell by your glow, its not just a date you want. You want to be more." She stated, "Here, they are on the house."

"I couldn..." Nana was cut off,

"We have only shot at love. Don't let yours pass you by." She now pushed Nana away with the flowers,

Nana stood there, holding a large bouquet of roses, "There you are." Nana saw Nobu, "Nobu what's wrong?" She asked,

"Yasu...Yasu and I...Are together." Nobu giggled, then looked to the roses, "Extreme." Nobu smiled, "Alright, we better bring a guitar home." Nobu laughed,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hachi sighed, as she just stood around. No one was really coming in. Hachi was trying to think of something other than Nana, but no matter what, she kept thinking of her, and now she was daydreaming of her. She slowly ran her fingers over her lips, "Her kiss...Is so amazing and soft." Hachi whispered,

"Whose kiss is soft and amazing?" Mizukoshi asked,

"Oh..." Hachi sighed,

"Come on tell me. Is it that punk chick that you walked in with?" He asked,

Hachi nodded, and whispered, "Yes."

"Why not get with her...Be more than friends." Mizukoshi whispered, "Love is hard to find. And the rate you are going...You might not find it. Look, when I saw you and her, I could feel something. A spark between you two. And people who let that go. Is stupid." He stated, "I know you are daydreaming of her. But go clean something." He stated, and walked away with a chuckle,

Hachi walked to the back and got what she needed to clean the windows, "_I want Nana all to myself!_" Hachi thought, as she walked to the door. She saw couples pass the window, she wanted that so bad with Nana. To just hold her hand, and introduce Nana once again to her friends, but not as a roommate but as her girlfriend. Hachi giggled then blushed to the idea, "I will make her mine!" Hachi smirked, as she sprayed the window, and began to wipe away the smudge marks. She hoped that this night would better than rest, surely they had been cuddling, and kissing. But she wan...No needed more with Nana. "_I hope the time goes faster._" Hachi thought as she sighed,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hachi literally ran back to the apartment that her and Nana shared, she had a feeling that Nobu was going to be there for awhile. She immediately slid the key into the hole, her mouth dropped as she saw candles lit on the table. "Nana..." Hachi whispered,

"I wanted you to come home to something special. We have the apartment to ourselves for a few hours. Nobu and Yasu are on a date." Nana blushed, "And I wanted to have a date with you..." Nana whispered, as she put the plates of food on the table, "Will you go on this date with me...We can...Make it our first date..." Nana whispered,

"HAI!" Hachi giggled then walked to the table after Nana helped her take off her coat. They began to eat, and they chatted. Soon Hachi felt like crying,

"I got these for you...I am not sure what flowers you liked...So...Yeah." Nana handed Hachi the flowers, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Nana asked, she watched Hachi blush and nod, "I am too." She stated, she slowly got up and got dessert. She was happy that this date was going well. Nana and Hachi ate their dessert, and then Nana went and cleaned up. As she was doing dishes, she felt warmth as Hachi hugged her from behind, "I really like you, Hachi." Nana whispered, "I like you more than a friend, Hachi." Nana whispered, she was turned around,

"I like you more than a friend as well." Hachi whispered, as she leaned up and kissed Nana softly, then wrapped her arms around Nana's neck, and immediately deepened the kiss, soon the door opened up, she immediately pulled away, "Oh, hey Nobu...Nana you gave him a key?!" Hachi asked,

"I gave him, my key when I got in. I thought it would be nice, in case we were asleep when he got back. I didn't know when he was coming back." Nana whispered, "Are you mad at me?" Nana asked, she felt Hachi grab her hand,

"No." Hachi whispered, she loved the flowers. She loved Nana. And now, she wanted to take the next step with Nana. She wanted to be claimed by Nana. She wanted people to know that Nana was hers, and she was Nana's. But Hachi knew that they needed to wait, but she didn't want to wait, but knew she needed too.


	5. Chapter Go

Nobu smiled towards the two girls, "Will you two just get together already?" He asked as he rolled his eyes and walked to the room he was claiming as his own. He shook his head, "Nana just needs to tell...Nana how she feels." He thought, "I mean look at me and Yasu...We told each other that we like each other, bam. We are together." Nobu smiled to his thoughts, "Just ask Hachi out, already Nana..." Nobu thought the shut the door behind him. He only smiled, "Nana usually gets whatever she wants. But...She doesn't want Hachi...She needs her." Nobu whispered,

**OoOoOoOo**

Nana and Hachi were standing there, Nana smiled towards Hachi, "So..." Nana was cut off as Hachi's phone began to ring, but Hachi let the call go to voicemail, "Why didn't you answer?" Nana asked,

"Because there is something more important than answering a call." Hachi replied,

"What is that?" Nana asked,

"You." Hachi replied, as she let her hands rest on Nana's hips then pulled her close. And immediately Hachi gasped as the cold steel of Nana's armor ring press against her cheek, their lips met another time. But soon this kiss wouldn't like any of the rest. Hachi felt Nana's tongue enter her mouth, she immediately wrapped her tongue around Nana's and began to suck ever so softly. Hachi wanted to tell Nana she is in love with her, but the reason the kiss was different, was because there wasn't lust or desire, but a sweet passion of love. Hachi knew then that Nana is in love with her as well, but how would Hachi get Nana to admit her love for Hachi? Hachi slowly released Nana's hips, and let her arms slink around Nana's neck, as they only let their kiss of love deepen, soon Nana pulled away, "Why do you always do that?" Hachi whined,

"Because its like two in the morning, and you have to work in six hours. You need rest." Nana smiled, as she grabbed a blanket and put the fabric against the bench, and as she went to lay down, she heard,

"Sleep with me." Hachi murmured, "Please...I only feel warm when you have your arms wrapped around me. I only feel happy when you are around. Nana..Please. I rather have you in my bed, feeling safe in your arms. Then have you sleep out here in the cold, and alone." Hachi lowered her head, slowly tears ran down her face, "Please...Nana." She pleaded, she felt herself be lifted upward. Hachi immediately wrapped her arms around Nana's neck, and leaned into her, she then felt the cushion of the mattress form to her body, she watched Nana go to the door, then shut the door behind her. Hachi squinted to see a dark figure get into bed with her. She immediately felt Nana pull her into her arms, "I am warm now..." Hachi whispered as she blushed,

"So am I, Hachi." Nana whispered as she lifted Hachi face to her own, she pressed her lips against Hachi's, just in rather soft peck. Nana held Hachi ever so closely, and didn't let her go. They slept in a peaceful manner, during the time they slept, they both had been smiling, knowing that their bodies were showing the affection and the love, that Nana and Hachi were hesitating to tell each other.

**OoOoOoOo**

Nana yawned as she slowly awoke, Hachi wasn't there. Nana slowly slid out of the bed, she then heard the water going as she left the bedroom, "Where is Hachi, Nobu?" Nana asked,

"Oh, she went to take a shower. She is getting ready for work. She made this for you." Nobu handed her a plate of food, "She said, she is sorry if it doesn't taste well. And that she tried." Nobu smiled, as he watched Nana take a bite, her face lit up, "Is it good?" Nobu asked, as he watched Nana nod, "Look, Nana." Nobu now sat down across from Nana, "You have this great girl. So, my question is...Why haven't you asked her out? Why are you waiting? What keeps you from saying the three words; 'I love you'? Nana, I know that you had a rough time with Ren. But shit...Its over now. There is a girl in the shower, hoping that you feel the same as her. So, get the stick out of your ass, and tell Hachi." Nobu grinned, as he watched Nana keep eating, "Ugh, your hopeless." Nobu mustered,

"I am not. I want to wait for that perfect moment." Nana replied,

"Nana, if you keep waiting that perfect moment will blow up in your face." Nobu mustered, as he stood, "Do it, or I will tell her myself." Nobu smiled then walked away and left the apartment,

Nana ran her hand through her short black tresses, "_I am falling so hard, and so fast_..._I can't lose Hachi. I can't. I will be damned if someone fucking takes her away from me! I will literally stab anyone that looks at my Hachi in a way that is not a friendly way!_" Nana thought, "_Dear god_..._I am truly in love with her. And I am getting jealous of someone that doesn't even exist._" Nana sighed within her thoughts,

"Did you like it?" Hachi asked,

"Did I like what?" Nana asked in a sly tone,

Hachi giggled, "The breakfast I made for you." Hachi mustered,

Nana now walked to Hachi, "No." Nana stated,

Hachi lowered her head, "I..I..." Hachi was cut off with a soft kiss to her lips,

"I loved it, Hachi." Nana whispered against Hachi's lips, she felt Hachi kiss her. And soon their kiss deepened, "Hachi...You have work." Nana chuckled, as she smiled, and gave a soft peck, "Have a good day at work, Hachi." Nana stated, she now watched Hachi leave, "I need to tell her..." Nana whispered, Nana sat there on the bench, "_How do you tell someone that you love them? Do you just go; 'Hey baby! I love you!'_.._No that seems_..._Like a really dumb idea._" Nana thought, she laid down on the bench then looked up to ceiling, and sighed, "Why is this so hard?" Nana asked out loud.

**OoOoOo**

Hachi stood there and sighed. People came in and out, some bought furniture and some didn't. Hachi wanted to get home, she then heard her phone going off, "Uhm, Mizukoshi-san...Its my mom, can I answer this?" Hachi asked,

"Sure. Take it in the back." He replied, he watched Hachi run to the back,

"Moshi moshi!" Hachi stated in the phone,

"_Moshi moshi, Nana_" Natsuko stated, "_Are you coming home for Christmas?_" Nastuko asked,

"OH! Yeah, its almost Christmas." Hachi whispered, "Mom...I am not sure." Hachi replied,

"_Why? Is everything okay?_" Natsuko asked,

"Everything is fine. Its just I have a friend...That doesn't have any family...At least I think she doesn't. I don't want to leave her behind..." Hachi whispered,

"_Then ask her to come with._" Natsuko stated in a soft, yet cheerful tone,

"Are you sure?" Hachi asked, behind the phone she was gleaming,

"_Yes, I am sure._" Natsuko replied, "_Call me when she gives you an answer. I love you, Nana._" Natsuko stated,

"I love you too mom, and I will." Hachi replied, then they both hung up. Hachi then giggled at the thought of Nana joining them for Christmas, she could only hope that she would say yes...

**OoOoOoO**

"No, Hachi." Nana stated,

"Why!? You can be around me." Hachi pleaded,

"I will be around your family. I don't want to impose or be a burden, Hachi." Nana replied,

"Nana...Please, I want you to be there. Please." Hachi was now almost begging, "PLEASE NAN!" Hachi pleaded,

"The answer is no." Nana stated,

"Fine!" Hachi ran to the room that they were sharing, she then slammed the door,

"Hachi..." Nana whispered, she knocked the door, "If it means that much to her...Then I will go." Nana sighed, "I just hope her family is normal." Nana chuckled to her thoughts, she knocked on the door again,

"Go away, Nana." Hachi whispered, "Just go away..." Hachi whispered, as she cried into her hands, soon she rolled over when the door was opened then shut, "Wh..Don't touch me!" Hachi stated, as she felt Nana's hands rest on her shoulders,

"I will go. If it means that much to you...I will go, Hachi." Nana stated with a warm smile, she felt Hachi hug her close, "Please...Forgive me, I never want to make you cry again..." Nana whispered,

"I forgive you, Nana. I forgive you." Hachi whispered, "It means the world that you are going, Nana. I want you to meet my family so bad!" Hachi giggled, as she kissed Nana softly, then rested her forehead against Nana's,

"How long are we going to be there?" Nana asked,

"Three weeks." Hachi replied,

"That is a pretty long time." Nana chuckled, "But I can handle it, because you will be there." Nana whispered then kissed Hachi softly, then deepened the kiss for a moment, then pulled away when she heard Hachi's phone going off,

"Hey mom!" Hachi stated with excitement,

"_Well_..._You didn't call me back. What did she say?_" Natsuko asked,

"She said yes!" Hachi squealed,

"_Alright good. You are leaving tomorrow, right?_" Natsuko asked,

"Yes, mom. See you tomorrow." Hachi giggled, as she hung up the phone, she immediately leaped into Nana's hand. And literally began to make out with Nana. Hachi was feeling hot now, as she felt Nana's hand resting on her lower back. She slowly pulled away, "We should pack." Hachi leaned in against and kissed Nana softly before getting up. She ran to her room, "Dear god...Nobu hasn't even kept this clean." Hachi thought, she immediately grabbed her suitcase, and began to pack.

Nana was in her room, packing. "I hope I don't say anything wrong." Nana sighed, "Maybe...I will tell her then." Nana smiled, "_Wait_..._I need to get her something for Christmas!_" Nana thought, "_Ugh_..._What can I get her?!_" Nana thought then sighed, "_I will figure it out._" She thought, then put the luggage out of the room, and saw Hachi do the same, "What time are we leaving?" Nana asked,

"Early in the morning. Are you sure...You want to go?" Hachi asked, as she was pulled into Nana's arms,

"Yes, I do." Nana whispered, as she felt Hachi lean into her. Hachi's head was against Nana's chest, Nana just wanted to give off a good vibe to Hachi's family. And she wanted...Well, she was hoping when she told Hachi the truth of how she felt for her, Hachi would fell the same. But for this moment, Nana would just hold Hachi in her arms, and keep her close and safe.


	6. Chapter Roku

**ATTENTION: Explicit scene within.**

Nana awoke to the sun beating down on her face, she happened to look over and see Hachi had fallen asleep in her bed. Nana smirked, granted Nobu was living with them, but Nana didn't know why Hachi loved sleeping with her. Did Hachi love her? Nana nudged Hachi, "Hachi, wake up. We got a train to catch." Nana stated then heard a groan from the female,

"I..Is it that time, already?" Hachi asked as she slowly sat up, and looked towards the female that her heart screamed for. Hachi leaned over and softly pressed a kiss to Nana's lips, "Take a shower with me?" Hachi asked, she slowly stood from the bed, and extended her hand. Slowly Nana took Hachi's hand. Hachi smiled, she walked Nana to the shower. Slowly she removed her garments, she was wanting to tease Nana. And she was doing one hell of a good job doing so. Hachi walked into the now running water, the water caressed her petite frame so very well. And soon Hachi felt Nana's arms wrapped around her, their bare bodies suppressed against each other. Hachi tilted her head to the side as she felt Nana's lips brush softly against the bare flesh of her neck. Hachi took Nana's hands into her own, only to lace their fingers together. This was perfect, their puzzles seemed to fall together, and complete. Just one little thing needed to be done...Announce their feelings for each other, to each other. After about an hour in the shower, Nobu began to bang on the door,

"Come on, Nana and Hachi, I gotta piss!" Nobu announced,

"Alright, damn. Let us dry off." Nana chuckled, as she exited the shower first. She slowly wrapped a towel around her upper torso, then walked to the bedroom. She didn't care what Nobu saw nor did she care of Nobu's thoughts on the situation. Nana released the towel, and began to dress. She felt a soft kiss against her upper shoulder, "Hachi..." Nana whispered, "Come on, we need to get dressed our train leaves in two hours." Nana whispered, she knew that she needed to make Hachi happy, even if that meant they spent three weeks together. Honestly, Nana didn't want to even go. But she needed to, right?

**OoOoOoOo**

Nana and Hachi managed to make the train on time, they immediately took their seats. However, somehow and someway their seats were a little far from each other. Hachi sighed as she looked out the window,

"Not sitting with the one, you want be sitting with, huh?" A male asked,

"Oh...Yes." Hachi tried to focus on the window, the scenery was going to take her mind off of what she was going to admit to Nana. But she sighed once again,

"I can find him, for you. And switch spots with him, if you want." The male smiled ever so cutely,

"I never said yes to the person being a him. The person is a female." Hachi whispered,

"Then I can find her. Are you a lesbian?" He asked, "Oh...That was rather rude of me, please forgive me. I tend to speak without thinking." He whispered, "Should I find her?" He asked, he watched the female slowly nod. He stood and looked around, "Is that her?" The male pointed to Nana,

"Yes. How did you know?" Hachi asked,

"Easy..She seems disappointed like you are because you two aren't sitting next each other." He stated with a warm smile, and grabbed his bags. He walked to Nana, "Oh, dear. Look at the mess I made. It seems I went to the wrong seat." Immediately after saying those words, he stole Nana's ticket, and handed his to her, "Go." He whispered, and helped Nana with her guitar and her bags. "Have fun." He smiled, "Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed, he watched Nana and Hachi smile, he thought that they would look cute together,

Hachi immediately felt Nana's arm wrap around her, and she immediately leaned in Nana's warm embrace. She didn't know how to tell Nana that she is in love her. How does one go about such a huge step? Not knowing if they feel the same. Hachi was a little worried, tonight she was going to tell Nana, with or without her feeling the same. After about three hours, the train stopped they had reached their destination. Hachi immediately ran off the train and hugged her mother. Nana soon followed carrying their bags, "Oh...Nana. I am so sorry!" Hachi lowered her head, then felt her head being lifted by Nana,

"Its okay." Nana then turned her attention to Natsuko, "Hello, my name is Nana." Nana stated then extended her hand to the older female,

"Hello, Nana. My name is Natsuko. The train ride wasn't to brutal, was it?" Natusko asked,

"It was fine. At first...It was a little brutal. But then...Well, it got a lot better." Nana stated with a warm smile. Nana, Hachi and Natuko all walked to Natsuko's car, and once the cargo was in the vehicle. Nana sat in the back, Hachi in the front. But on the side of the seat that Natsuko couldn't see, Nana and Hachi were holding hands. Nana watched the scenery past them by. Nana's thumb began to rub Hachi's hand ever so softly, this female was stealing her heart, well, Hachi had already stolen her heart. But Nana hadn't told Hachi that.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Oh, Nana. You will have to sleep in the same room as my daughter, Nana. Because her older sister will be here tomorrow. I hope that is okay." Natsuko smiled, she watched Nana nod, "Well, I am pretty sure that you two are tired. Why not get settled in. And I will see you in the morning." Natsuko knew why Hachi had brought Nana. She could see that they loved each other, but she could also see that they hadn't admitted their love to each other. Nana and Hachi went to Hachi's room,

"Well..This is it." Hachi smiled, she immediately felt Nana turn her to her, then immediately their lips met. Hachi slowly wrapped her arms around Nana's neck, only to let her tongue rest against Nana's bottom lip before slowly sliding into Nana's mouth, Hachi felt her back against the mattress, this was the moment she wanted to feel. Apparently, Nana wanted this more than anything as well. Hachi felt the cold metal of Nana's arm ring touch bare stomach, as her shirt began to slowly rise, Hachi slowly pulled away from the kiss to only feel Nana's lips press against her neck, "Mmm..." Hachi was in a hushed up moan. Soon she was raising her arms up as her shirt slowly lifted away from her flesh, Hachi sat up then pressed her lips against Nana's before letting her fingers trickle over Nana's bare flesh, as she removed her shirt. Soon the moment began to heat up, as her bra was removed she sat there in front of Nana. She felt Nana's lips press against the top of her right breast. Hachi always had sex, or was fucked. But not once did she ever make love. Her arm went around Nana's neck, and her fingers took ahold of the short locks of Nana. As she felt Nana's mouth wrap around her right nipple, she gasped softly. The sensation of Nana sucking against her nipple was like an explosion, letting her body heave beneath the loving touches Nana was giving her. Her body was slowly quivering against Nana's breath and her tongue. Hachi soon felt her pants being unbuttoned, "_Nana._" Hachi thought, "_I am so in love with you_." Hachi almost wanted to cry to her thoughts, but held the hard lump that was clinging to the back of her throat. Soon Hachi was back on her back, and her pants were now removed from her body. And her black laced panties followed, she saw Nana smile at her, "No no. I don't think so." Hachi stated as she saw Nana about to enter her with her fingers with the armor ring still on, "Take that off, Nana." Hachi smiled as the ring now was placed on her night stand.

Her back slowly arched, as she felt the warm long fingers enter her womanhood, "Oh, Nana." Hachi moaned, her breath immediately seemed to have ceased, as her body now heaved to every thrust that Nana was making. Soon that warmth took a whole new turn. She felt Nana's breath rest against her swollen clitoris, and soon Hachi moaned softly as she felt Nana take the inner flap in her mouth and began to suck softly. "Ohhh..." Hachi moaned again, her right hand gripped the pillow. Hachi's eyes were closed, yet beneath eyelids rested lust filled eyes. Her back arched a little more as another finger was added inside of her. She felt a soft tug at her clitoris, before soft kisses were now beginning to be pressed against her stomach and were moving upward. Then her and Nana's lips connected, Hachi's legs wrapped around Nana's waist. Her arms immediately took around her neck, then their tongues played a sweet game, and began to dance in a tango fashion. Hachi began to buck her hips to Nana's fingers, her moans vibrated her and Nana's lips. But she continued to push against Nana's fingers only to moan a little louder, but with her moans being muffled. The vibrations were just intensifying. Hachi's breaths now pants, as she continued to push herself against Nana's fingers, this was the first time she ever felt loved while having sex, but in her eyes this wasn't a fucking session or a sex situation. But they were actually making love. For everything felt slow, and smooth. Time was slow, when she was with Nana, as if the Universe was telling them, they are meant to be. Hachi was now gripping Nana like a python, her body was now relaxing slowly as she had her final orgasm. The explosive orgasm that Nana was working Hachi up too. Hachi smiled as she looked into Nana's eyes, this was the moment, but instead, Hachi rolled Nana over, and removed her pants,

**OoOoOoOo**

Nana watched Hachi with soft eyes, "Are you sure?" Nana asked, she watched Hachi smile then nod. She knew that this was the first time Hachi had been with a girl, and Nana had only kissed a girl before. The cold hit Nana's warm spot and she gasped softly, but immediately her eyes glazed over with desire, as she felt two fingers enter her slowly, "Ohh, Hachi." Nana moaned ever so softly, her hand now gripped the pillow, her back then began to arch. Nana's fingers took the tresses of Hachi's and gave them a soft tug, "Do..Don't stop." Nana moaned as she now felt Hachi's lips take in her swollen clitoris, Nana's eyes slowly closed, as Hachi continued to please her. She was going to tell Hachi tonight, she was going to tell her once she had her orgasm. She wanted their eyes to meet, and what was better than telling her, than after making love. With Ren everything was fast, 'wam bam thank you ma'am' sort of moment. But with Hachi, the moment was slow, and felt more lovely. Nana smiled as she now felt Hachi's lips against her own, and like Hachi, Nana wrapped her legs around Hachi's waist, and her arms wrapped around Hachi's neck. Nana began to rock her hips to Hachi's thrust, "Don't stop." Nana pleaded with Hachi as she looked into her eyes, with a softly smile. Then immediately had her lips embrace Hachi's, their tongues took each other. Hachi began to thrust her fingers a little deeper, and a little harder. "Ohhhh." Nana moaned after breaking the kiss, but soon took ahold of Hachi's lips once again.

Nana didn't stop bucking her hips against Hachi's fingers, she didn't dare stop. The moment was perfect. She could feel her orgasm building up. And she didn't want to stop the pure moment. Nana began to pant against Hachi's lips, as she now made her hips buck a little fast against Hachi's fingers, this was the moment. Nana arched her back hard against Hachi's body as she released her juices against Hachi's hand. Now was the true moment, and the words now slipped away, "I am in love with you, Hachi." Nana mustered, now she anticipated for 'I am sorry. I don't feel the same.' Because she knew that Hachi was into guys, but the words that came next, only dimmed Nana's eyes,

"I am in love with you too, Nana." Hachi watched begin to cry, "Nana?" Hachi was now scared that she said something that offended Nana, but she had only admitted her feelings,

"I am sorry. I've been dying to tell you this, for such along time. But I was too much of a coward. Hachi, you have no clue what you mean to me. And believe, I am glad that I can be here with you. Because you are the only person I want to spend Christmas with. I am glad that you family asked me to join you. I can't lose you, Hachi." Nana mustered, she felt Hachi's tears hit her bare body, "Hachi?" Nana asked,

"I am so in love with you, Nana. That it was killing me...Not being able to tell you the words that has been driving me wild. Nana, I can't lose you either." Hachi mustered,

"Then be my girl. And I'll be yours." Nana smiled, she felt a kiss against her lips,

"I will be your girl." Hachi stated, she now rolled off of Nana, and laid down next to her, and smiled towards her. She rested her head against Nana's bare chest, and soon was asleep. She was now in the arms of her girlfriend. Nothing can beat that. Unless people have a sister like Hachi, who doesn't know when to shut up. Sometimes...One must stand up for the one they love. And tomorrow? Hachi would do that for her girlfriend, Nana.


	7. Chapter Nana

Nana yawned as she squinted to the sun blaring the rays within the room. Nana heard a knock at the door, "Shit shit shit." Nana thought, "Oh for Pete's sake do not open the door." Nana thought,

"Nana and Nana, do you want anything special for breakfast?" Natsuko asked,

"Uhm...Pancakes will be fine for me." Nana replied, she looked over towards Hachi who was still passed out, "Remind me not to have sex with Hachi, at her family home." Nana chuckled to her thoughts, "Oh, as for Hac...Nana, she will have eggs with bacon." Nana stated,

"Thank you, Nana. Please do get ready. I'll be serving breakfast soon. Nana's sister, Nao is here. Can you please tell her that, Nana?" Natsuko asked through the door,

"Yes, Mrs. Komatsu." Nana smiled from within the room, she now nudged Hachi, "Hachi, you need to wake up." She heard a groan come from the other woman,

"Is..Is it that time already?" Hachi asked, she took in a deep breath, "My room smells like sex." Hachi giggled as she slowly sat up, and leaned in and softly pressed a kiss to Nana's lips, "You finally get to meet my sisters, Nami and Nao." Hachi smiled she slowly got out of bed, "Well...Are you going to join me?" Hachi asked, she watched Nana shake her head with a smile, then grabbed her hand. "I love you, Nana." Hachi stated, as she now entered the shower,

"I love you too, Hachi." Nana whispered, as she just held Hachi in the shower. They leaned into each other, and just kept the warmth of the shower going. Nana hadn't felt like this for a very long time, all she knew is that this is where she wan...No, where she needed to be. Nana now began to wash Hachi, she heard a soft purr come from her lover. Once they were done with their shower. Nana was the first one out, and dried off. She then walked to her luggage and pulled out jeans that a couple holes in them. She liked the style. She pulled out a black t-shirt. But before putting on her t-shirt, she felt a soft kiss against her bare shoulder, Nana only smiled. Then slid on her t-shirt. She now watched Hachi get dressed, "You know you have a way of teasing people." Nana whispered,

"I'm only teasing you, baby." Hachi winked then walked over to Nana once she was dressed and kissed her softly. But soon let her tongue enter Nana's mouth, she immediately sucked on Nana's tongue softly. Then pulled away, "Ready?" Hachi asked, she saw Nana nod. Nana followed Hachi down the stairs and into the dining room,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Nao! Nami!" Hachi ran to her sisters, and immediately hugged them, "I would like to introduce you two to someone very special in my life. This is Nana." Hachi smiled, then even blushed, she watched Nana shake Nao and Nami's hands, Hachi and Nana sat at the table next to each other. Hachi immediately took Nana's hand into her own. She couldn't help but smile nonstop. She was actually creeping her sisters out,

"So, Nana. What do you do?" Nao asked,

"I'm a singer for the band Blast." Nana replied,

"Do you enjoy it?" Nao asked,

"I do enjoy it a lot. I get to see new places. And experience new things. Its pretty awesome." Nana smiled,

"That's good. I don't think my sister, Nana, would be able to do that. In fact, no offense to my sister. I am actually surprised that she has managed this long in Tokyo without whining herself back home." Nao chuckled, "You must be doing well, with my sister living with you, Nana." Nao smiled towards Nana then shook her head at Hachi, "So, Nana, do you like living with my sister?" Nao asked, as she wiped away her lips with a napkin,

"I actually love living with your sister. I gotta admit, the first time I met her. I found her childish and annoying. But she grew on me. And I'm glad that we live together." Nana stated as she smiled towards Hachi, she watched Hachi immediately blush, "Believe it or not, Hac...Ahem, Nana, is a really good roommate." Nana stated as she now took another bite of her pancakes,

"Nana, do you like Trapnest?" Nami finally entered the conversation,

"I guess so. I mean...I really haven't listened to a lot of their music. I know the guitarist, Ren really well. Him and I used to date." Nana whispered, not really proud of the moments she had with Ren. She sighed, as she now took another bite of her pancake, Nana now remained silent. Nao, Nami, and Hachi were talking and laughing. Nana was trying to laugh with them, but she really felt out of place here. Everyone was enjoying themselves. But Nana? Not so much, she was listening to them reminisce about the good old days, and Nana really didn't know what to say, until Natsuko broke her from her concentration,

"Nana, we have a dance tonight. You are more than welcome to join us. Its a small get together. And right after we have dinner. Do you want to go?" Natsuko asked,

"I would like that." Nana stated with a smile, once she was done eating her pancake, she stood. Nana grabbed the plates, and went into the kitchen and began to wash them,

"You know, you don't have to do that." Natsuko smiled,

"Oh, well, you fed me. Its the least I could do." Nana chuckled, "I might be your guest, but I would like to help out the best I can." Nana stated with a warm smile,

"You do that already. You make my daughter, Nana, happy. I haven't seen her this bubbly and energetic is quite sometime. You love her, don't you?" Natsuko asked, she watched Nana's eyes widen, "Nana, I'm not blind. I see how you look at her. I can only assume, that you two are now together. I don't mind what you do beneath my roof. But please keep it there. I don't care if you two hold hands in public around me and my daughters, I just worry about Nami the most. I want you to go to the dance. I think you'll have fun. And you can dance with Nana." Natsuko smiled, and let Nana go back to do doing dishes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Natsuko had found an old suit that her husband had left. Due to Nana's body shape, Natsuko knew that this suit would fit perfectly. Alright, the suit was more of a tux. The tux was white, with a beautiful crimson red trim. The coat had a tail, and the vest was of the crimson color, and the fabric was silk. The pants were white of course. She brought this all to Nana, and handed her a white buttoned up shirt, "This will fit you. I should have told you that the dance was formal." Natsuko stated, she watched Nana bow, and take the garments into the bathroom. Natusko shook her head, then saw Hachi descend down the stairs in her attire, her dress was black. A little tight looking, but not all that bad. Hachi's hair was done up, Natusko smiled to her daughter, "You look beautiful, Nana. Your friend, Nana is getting ready." Natsuko stated then walked away, and went to clean up and get dressed herself,

Nana slowly emerged from the bathroom. She had fixed her hair, and the tux sat perfectly on Nana's petite frame. She had slipped on her armored ring. Nana then saw Hachi and immediately gulped, "You look gor...Gorgeous, Hachi." Nana whispered, but before Hachi could get a word out,

"Hachi?" Nao asked,

Nana now scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, its a nickname I gave her." Nana mustered,

"Hmm, interesting." Nao smiled, "You look really good, Nana. And Hachi..." Nao actually giggled, "You look good as well." Nao walked passed them, and went to the car,

"I am so sorry, Hachi." Nana was stopped with a kiss, she then wrapped her arms around Hachi's petite frame, "You look so stunning, Hachi." Nana whispered,

"And to you, Nana. You look so handsome." Hachi whispered then leaned up and kissed Nana again, then took her hand, "Lets go." Hachi smiled, as she walked Nana and herself out of the house and walked to the car. Hachi found Nana completely and utterly handsome. She watched Nana look out the window, Hachi was wondering what she was thinking about, so in a soft whisper, "Nana, what are you thinking about?"

"You." Nana replied with a soft smile, she felt Hachi lean up against her, and soon enough Nana's arm wrapped around her. She wasn't used to riding in different limos. Usually her band-mates and her would ride in the same limo. She was just happy that she could spend time with her lover, Hachi. She saw the huge building that they were going too, "This is where we are dancing?" Nana asked, she turned and saw Hachi nod,

"We are rather rich...I know its odd. But I had to leave. I wanted to strike out on my own." Hachi saw the car door open, "I love you, Nana." Hachi got out, before being helped out of the car. Hachi and Nana walked into the rather large hall. The building was just amazing. From the art that was on the walls, to the large room with marble pillars. Hachi watched Nana get blown away from the beauty of the large hall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was dancing and laughing. However, the smile that Nana had on her face would soon fade away, when one of Hachi's ex's asked for a dance. Hachi sighed, and allowed this, "Nana, you are so beautiful." He stated,

"Thank you." Hachi replied,

"Why did we ever break up?" He asked,

"You ended it with me, remember?" Hachi asked,

"Yeah, I was so stupid back then. I guess...What I am saying is that maybe we can get back together." He whispered with a smile,

"No, thank you. Besides I'm here with someone." Hachi went to pull away, but was pulled back into the dance,

"Do you not miss me?" He asked,

"Not one moment in my life have I ever thought of you. I'm actually glad that you and I broke up. I am happy now." Hachi now looked towards Nana who seemed totally lost. People were talking to her, and drinking Merlot with the singer, Hachi couldn't help but blush like a wild woman when Nana happened to look in her direction, "This was a nice dance. But I rather go be with the person that I'm actually here with." Hachi stated, she pulled away from him, and walked towards Nana, "They aren't bothering you, are they?" Hachi asked with a giggle,

"No, we are getting to know your friend, Nana. I like her style." A male stated,

"She is quite interesting, Nana." The female stated to Hachi, "I'm glad we get to meet her." She whispered then took her husband's hand into her own, and went to the dance floor,

"I hope that they weren't bothering you too much, Nana." Hachi whispered with a cute pout,

"They weren't bothering me at all." Nana stated, she then took Hachi's hand and walked them to the dance floor. Nana wrapped her right arm around Hachi's lower waist, and her hand took Hachi's hand. Nana felt Hachi's hand take her shoulder, and their hands were now holding each other. They began to slow dance, "You are so beautiful, Hachi." Nana stated, "I'm glad to be your girlfriend." Nana whispered, she wanted to kiss Hachi so very badly, but she didn't know how people would react. So, Nana was playing the cool card, but dinner? Hachi would play the; 'Don't fucking piss me off, and try to take my girlfriend away!'

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was sitting at the rather long table. Hachi and Nana were sitting next together. Hachi couldn't help but love being close to her girlfriend, and this is where dinner takes a turn for disaster, thanks to Nao,

"So, Nana, I meant to ask you this back at the house. Do you have a boyfriend?" Nao asked, she looked towards Nana,

"No, I do not." Nana stated, and she was being truthful. She didn't have a boyfriend, she has a girlfriend,

"Do you like anyone here?" Nao asked,

"No. I love someone here." Nana stated with a soft smile,

"Hmm, well tell me who he is?" Nao asked, and she kept pressing, and pressing until finally this moment,

"GOD! Nao shut the hell up! I am Nana's girlfriend! WE ARE TOGETHER!" Hachi yelled, everyone stopped and looked towards her, "I am not apologizing for this outburst. I love Nana, and Nana loves me. I will be damned to lose the one I love because my sister can't shut the hell up." Hachi sighed then looked towards everyone, the only one that seemed to smile was Nana, "I am sorry, Nao. I just...I just don't want you to try and hook her up with someone else..." Hachi was going to keep going,

"Nana, I would never do that. I can tell that you love your girlfriend, Nana. I am sorry I kept pressing the matter, Nana." Nao now looked towards the other Nana, Hachi's girlfriend, "I am sorry to you too, Nana." Nao smiled then went back to eating. In fact everyone did. Once dinner was done, everyone said their goodbyes. And head back home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tomorrow was Christmas, and both Hachi and Nana had bought the other something beautiful. But for tonight, all Nana wanted to do was hold Hachi. And that is what she got. Once home, Hachi helped Nana undress with a few kisses against her neck. And Nana helped Hachi out of her dress, there was only matter of moments, before moans filled the room. Soon, after they were done. Nana held Hachi close, all she could think about was Hachi, even though Hachi was laying right next to her, and even though she was holding Hachi. Nana's thoughts never fell away from thinking about Hachi. And that went the same way with Hachi for Nana. Tomorrow was going to be a much better and brighter day. And both Nana and Hachi couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter Hachi

Natsuko softly knocked on the door, "Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed, "Please get decent, and come downstairs." Natsuko smiled against the door, "_I do hope Nana liked what I got her. And I hope my daughter, Nana, likes what I got her_." Natsuko smiled even more, she now descended down the stairs to make breakfast, she was making biscuits and gravy,

Nana stretched as she heard Natsuko's voice, she now looked towards her girlfriend. Nana almost wanted to cry, she was becoming a huge sap now, but she was starting to let the ice on her heart melt away, she leaned downward, and moved a strand of hair from Hachi's face, Nana now kissed her softly, slowly a tear slid down her features and kissed Hachi's cheek, Hachi immediately awoke,

Hachi now looked at Nana, "N..Nana...What's wrong?" Hachi saw Nana crying,

"I ...Don't ever want to lose you..You make me feel complete, Hachi." Nana murmured, "I can't see my life without you. I remember when you got on that train, and got pegged by my guitar. And..." Nana took in a deep breath, "It was then I knew that I had a crush on you. When I saw you with that two timing bastard...I was jealous, that is why I waked away. There is no other place I rather I be, then here with you. Hachi...You seriously complete me. I never want us to end. Every moment I let that thought come to mind, it kills me. I remember how fragile you were...But then I realized that it wasn't you that was fragile, it was me. Without you, I'm weak. Without you, I can't breathe...Without you, I'm a nobody. Hachi, I love you so very much. And if I lose you...I think...No, I know I'll die. And I know for a damn fact, I need you. And only you. Hachi, never did I think in a million years, I would find the one. And here she is, staring right in my eyes. You truly make me feel like the luckiest girl on the planet, and I never want that feeling to die..." Nana continued on after she took another deep breath, "Please...Hachi never leave me." Nana mustered, then leaned in, and kissed Hachi softly. When Nana pulled away there was a small box in Hachi's hand, "Merry Christmas, Hachi." Nana mustered,

Hachi had tears in her eyes, she slowly opened the box and what she saw, blew her away, "N..Nana..." Hachi murmured, she saw a very expensive diamond ring sitting in the box, the ring was white gold, the diamonds were embedded into the band, then three larger diamonds made the center "A..Are you..." Hachi felt a knot in the back of her throat, "Are...You proposing?" Hachi asked, as she looked into Nana's eyes, not sure what the answer was going to be. But for starters, her heart was willing to explode in her chest,

"What if I am?" Nana asked, as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, then again they never had stopped,

"Th..Then my answer is yes, I will." Hachi replied,

"Then yes, I'm proposing to you." Nana stated with a very soft smile,

Hachi didn't hesitate, as she kissed Nana softly, then slid into her lap, and kissed her now more passionately. Their breasts kissed each other, soon Hachi felt Nana's hands run up and down her back, Hachi blushed softly, then pulled away from the kiss, "My answer, is yes, Nana Osaki, I'll marry you." Hachi now pulled back, then extended her hand to Nana, she now watched the ring slide against her left ring finger, "I love you, Nana." Hachi whispered,

"I love you too, Hachi." Nana now stood, "Come on, shower time." Nana grabbed Hachi's hand, then was stopped. She looked towards Hachi who was now crying, "What's wrong?" Nana asked,

"I only got you this..." Hachi handed Nana a long box, and when Nana opened the box, her expression changed drastically, what laid there? Was a shark tooth made of jade, with a chain, "I...Know it sucks..." Hachi felt a kiss on her lips,

"I love it." Nana whispered against Hachi's lips, then felt Hachi put the necklace on her, "Alright! Now shower time!" Nana exclaimed, then ran to the bathroom with Hachi. Soon they were removing each other's clothes, Hachi immediately leaned into Nana's arms, as Nana held her in the shower. Hachi honestly couldn't get enough of Nana, and the ring on her finger, stated that Nana felt the same way. After about a thirty minute shower, both of them stepped and dried each other off, and soon were dressed and headed down the stairs. Nana smiled towards Hachi's family,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nastuko saw the necklace that clasped around Nana's neck, then saw the ring on Hachi's finger. Natsuko knew that Nana had asked Hachi for her hand in marriage, just the night before Natsuko gave Nana permission to marry Hachi,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo The Night Before OoOoOoOoOo**

Nana took in a deep breath, "_Alright, Hachi is asleep_..._And all I need to ask Natsuko for permission to have Hachi's hand in marriage_..._Ho_..." Nana thought then sighed, "_How do I even go about that_?" Nana questioned in her thoughts, "_Do I just go up and ask her? Or do I give her my life story with her_..._And then ask_?" Nana sighed with her thoughts, Nana took in a deep breath, then headed down the stairs, she saw Natsuko reading, "Uh...Excuse me..." Nana mustered,

"Oh, hey, Nana. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Natsuko asked,

"Yeah...But I can't sleep." Nana whispered,

"Oh, why is that?" Natusko now rested the book on the arm of the chair,

"I...Welll..." Nana sighed, she wanted to find the right words,

"Nana, what is it?" Natsuko asked,

"Alright...Whew." Nana took in a deep breath, "I love your daughter more than my own life. And since I met her, I couldn't let her leave my thoughts or my heart. Every moment I'm with her. I feel like my heart could explode. She is the one, Mrs. Komatsu. I know this. And I also I need her. I am dying when I think about my life without her. Since I met her, I just knew I needed to be around her, because without her, I'm nothing. A nobody. She makes me feel whole, wanted, and I'm a somebody...So..." Nana was now cut off,

"And let me guess...You are asking me for permission for her hand in marriage?" Natsuko asked,

"Y..Yes." Nana murmured,

"Yes, I give you my blessing." Natsuko smiled,

"You do?!" Nana asked in excitement,

"Yes. But Nana." Natsuko stated, then watched Nana's facial features change, "If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and kill you." Natsuko stated with a smile, and brought her book back up, "Shouldn't you go sleep with your soon to be fiancee?" Natsuko asked, and watched Nana blush then nod. Natsuko smiled as she watched Nana leave to back to bed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nana looked towards Natsuko then nodded. She now sat down next to her fiancee, with a huge smile on her lips. Things are surely looking up for the couple. Nana just couldn't stop smiling, as she now felt Hachi's hand take her thigh,

"I like the necklace." Natsuko stated,

"Thank you. Hachi got it for me." Nana smiled, "I love it." Nana smiled then leaned in and kissed Hachi's cheek softly,

"Mom...Can I talk to you alone?" Hachi asked, she watched a nod come from Natsuko, she now watched Nana attend breakfast. Once her and her mother were alone, "She...Proposed mom." Hachi began to cry,

"Are you not happy?" Natsuko asked,

"No...I am very happy!" Hachi reassured her mother, "I feel like crying, a million tears of happiness...Because how she makes me feel..." Hachi whispered through her tears, "She is my one and only, mom." Hachi smiled, "Y..You are not mad, are you?" Hachi asked,

"Nana, why would I be mad?" Natsuko asked,

"Because I'll never..." Hachi was cut off,

"No. I am not mad because you will never be with a guy. I'm happy that you are happy. And just to let you know, I really like Nana. She asked me last night for your hand in marriage. I guess she is very old fashion." Natsuko stated, "And I rather like that." Natsuko smiled softly, as she began to walk back to the kitchen, "Oh, I bought you and Nana a Christmas gift." Natsuko mustered then walked back to the kitchen, she saw Nana gone. Then looked into the dining room. Nana had set everything out, and Natsuko smiled widely, "Well, thank you, Nana." Natsuko stated,

"You're welcome, Mrs. Komatsu." Nana smiled warmly,

"Please call me, Natsuko. After all, you'll be joining the family." Natsuko stated, and Hachi's sisters happened to be entering the room,

"Why is Nana joining the family?" Nao asked,

"Nana proposed to you sister, Nana. They are now engaged. So, I say welcome to the family." Natsuko stated,

"Thank you." Nana whispered,

"Nana, its good to know that you make, Nana happy. And so, I say welcome to the family as well." Nami stated with a warm smile,

"And I agree with Nami. Welcome to the family." Nao mustered, she saw Hachi and Nana smiling at each other. She always thought Hachi would end up with a male, but seeing Nana and Hachi together, actually felt so right. She couldn't help but smile more, she just wanted her sister to be happy. And soon after breakfast everyone went into the living room. And everyone opened their gifts. Nami got the new Trapnest CD. Nao got a new coffee maker, she desperately needed one. Hachi got a beautiful necklace, the necklace was more like a raindrop. The color was beautiful as well. And Nana got an armored ring, Natsuko's face lit up when watched everyone just smile and love their gifts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once everyone was done opening gifts. They all sat by the fire. Nana was sitting on the sofa with Hachi, and Hachi was leaning into Nana. "I love you, Nana." Nana mustered, as she felt Hachi's lips connect with her own,

"I love you too, Nana." Hachi replied, "I'm so glad that we are engaged. So, very happy, Nana." Hachi whispered against Nana's lips. Hachi turned and looked at the family. Nami was actually warming up to the idea that her sister is with a girl. She hoped that Nana would NEVER hurt Hachi. And honestly, Nami had nothing worry about. Because Nana would and could never hurt Hachi. And feeling was very mutual. But sometimes, love takes a hard turn. And Hachi and Nana would have to be there for Nobu, through the torment, of a huge falling out after a fight. But no matter what Nana and Hachi's love would and will stay strong. But right now, Nana and Hachi would spend time with Hachi's family. Then pick up the fragments of a broken heart.


End file.
